


A Tahno's Love Triad Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Tahno's Love Triad, how far can I push the meta-existentialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahno's Love Triad Fanfic

            Tahno sat up in his chair.  “So, I don’t know what the deal is here, and I’m not even sure what a computer is, but these people think I’m a leader of a bending triad?”

            He leaned in closer to the glowing screen, looking at the mess jumbled before him.

            “No, hang on—I’m a captain of a ship, not a pro-bending team?  This is so confusing.”

            A few minutes later he found—whatever it was called, and leaned back, and said, “Wait, no; they think the three of us are all fucking.  That’s what it is, can you believe it?”  He turned in the chair to grin at Ming and Shaozu.  “Where do you think they got that idea?”

            But neither Ming nor Shaozu said anything, because sadly, they were never given actual lines or voice actors.


End file.
